Digital images play a prevalent role in current computing applications. For example, users may upload, alter, and share digital photos; advertising companies may generate digital images for online advertisements; mapping applications may comprise satellite images of various locations on earth; etc. In some instances, digital images may be generated where specific points of the image have known values. In one example, a camera may capture a dense sampling of a scene. A stereo process may recover depth information at some of the points in the image, but not all. In another example, color information of an image may be known at a few specific points within the image (e.g., a user provides brush strokes of color on various regions of objects, such as a brown stroke near a chair and a red stroke near an apple). However, some information may still be missing from such images.